


human advantage

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Kidnapped Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human always gets a pass on being checked for weapons, and is always assumed to just be collateral instead of an actual threat. Those that come to their territory and snatch any pack members should really know better than to underestimate Stiles by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	human advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Full Moon Ficlet challenge on Livejournal, [prompt #131: conceal](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/337596.html)
> 
> The upside is that I did resist the urge to somehow reference "conceal, don't feel" from Let It Go, though it's been playing in my head since I saw the prompt ;) Anyway, unbetaed, so apologies for mistakes.

No one ever checked _Stiles_ when things like this happened. No one bothered tying him up as firmly and securely as the werewolves either, but that was neither here nor there since he couldn't get out of the restraints anyway. Why he was always the one stuck in situations like this was a whole another question, but Stiles resigned himself to ending up this way a long time ago.

Hunters, they at least always checked for weapons in the obvious places -- he wondered if Chris would've been more thorough sometimes -- but even they went easy on Stiles. It mostly meant that they found nothing, because he shared distaste for guns with Derek, what with having one pointed at him more times that he ever wanted to.

"Stop fidgeting," Derek mumbles, and Stiles jerks in surprise.

"I thought they knocked you out?"

"Shut up," Derek growls. "Let me think."

Stiles huffs in annoyance, but he tries to move less, even though it slows down what he's trying to do. He's already almost where he wants to be -- well, besides that he'd rather be at home in bed instead of being tied up an in a cave or whatever it is around them -- so it's only two grumbles from Derek later that Stiles' fingers find what they were looking for.

"So not the time to do _that_ ," Derek says when Stiles' fingers brush up against his own.

They're back to back, and really, Stiles wonders why their captors thought tying him to a werewolf who can't stand his presence most of the time was a good idea. Scott's body is slumped against a wall on the edge of Stiles' sight, unmoving but breathing steadily, but other than them there doesn't seem to be anyone else.

"Whatever you think I'm doing, you're wrong," Stiles says with a frustrated huff. "Trust me, you'd know and _enjoy_ if I was feeling you up. I have magic fingers."

"Whoever told you that was lying," Derek grumbles and twitches away from Stiles.

Or at least he tries to, but the rope around them doesn't allow it, so he lets out a low growl instead.

"I'm guessing they checked you for _stuff_ ," Stiles says, ignoring Derek's displeasure altogether.

He can feel Derek moving behind him, patting down the pockets that he can reach, and then he hears a huff even more frustrating than the ones aimed at Stiles earlier.

"Yeah, though that's new," Derek admits.

That's where hunters tend to go wrong; they don't check the werewolves for concealed weapons, assuming that the Beta shift _is_ the preferred weapon for them. Derek and Scott's pack know better though, having had Chris and Allison to teach them. Both the Alphas carry at the very least a knife, though Erica and Boyd are partial to firearms. Whoever captured them this time has done their homework or at least a better job before they were left alone.

"Ah, it pays off to be the puny human sometimes," Stiles says with a barely suppressed cheerfulness. "Here, give me your hand," he adds and tries to poke Derek with an outstretched finger.

He can't cut the rope himself, his wrists aren't flexible enough to reach it, but he knows Derek will have a better angle to get them out. When Derek's hand finally moves to accept what Stiles is trying to give him, Stiles hands over the small folding knife that he's taken to carry in a hidden pouch on his belt.

"Now, get us out and then we can discuss how you assumed I'd be feeling you up," Stiles says, and his tone is decidedly more cheerful than when he regained consciousness. "Also, how you didn't seem all that put off by that thought."

Derek -- when Stiles is finally free of the rope and looking at his face -- has the decency to blush before he tries to look angry and intimidating again. The way Derek's ears turn almost bright red at Stiles' questioning gaze says everything Stiles needs to know. He does stop himself from punching the air with a fist, at least until after they've gotten out. Later, in his bedroom, with Derek's hands showing him exactly what he thought Stiles was doing while they were tied together, Stiles does allow himself a tiny moment of victory. It only lasts until Derek kisses the smug grin from his face.


End file.
